The Fates Can Be Tempted
by Savviness
Summary: “So be it. We will give the witch and the werewolf what we could not the Slayer and the Souled Vampire.”
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a dark, silent abyss, three figures sat around a large basin of water. Millions of images flittered in and out of the ripples, not one staying longer than any of the others. A hand, covered by the black sleeve of the robe the figure wore, reached forward until fingertips barely brushed the top of the pool. Ripples moved outward from the chaste touch. A scene swam into focus and voices filled the silence.

"_Buffy, hey!" a bubbly redhead greets as she meets up with a blonde._

"_Oh, boy am I glad to see you," the blonde mutters in relief. They continue walking, but their voices are nonexistent the next time their mouths move. _

A rather young, feminine voice drifted through the air. It came from one of the other figures. This one is dressed in a white robe.

"Their destinies are forever entwined. Where the Slayer goes, the witch will follow."

"Yes." The voice that replied is somewhat more mature. A hand cloaked by a grey sleeve passes over the basin and sound is once again given to the scene within.

"_Ooh, boyfriend! My on-campus boyfriend," the redhead says excitedly as a young man approaches the two. He kisses the redhead, while the blonde discreetly looks away._

"_Oh no, I forgot to pick mine up. Line's probably really long there, too," the blonde comments, trying for humor._

"But these are the two we are here to debate," the black figure said in a mature voice that held a world of wisdom. It motions to the redhead and her boyfriend, and the sleeve of its robe falls back to reveal an aged hand.

"Their love is like that of the Slayer and the Souled Vampire," the young voice began. "But I do not feel it is fair for it to end the same way."

"Their destinies have already been mapped out, my child."

The grey figure was silent through this exchange, thinking to itself. Finally, it pointed out, "We have altered the destinies of mortals before."

The white figure nodded its head once. "We can surely alter the destinies of these two."

"You have taken a liking to them," the black figure accused.

The white figure shifted, as if it were embarrassed. "I cannot deny it."

The black figure heaved a deep sigh. "And you encourage her?"

The grey figure made a movement as if to shrug. "We are not supposed to become attached to any one mortal, this I know," it began. "But to destroy one pair of star-crossed lovers was hard enough. I do not think it fair to destroy another."

"And how do you propose we carry out this change?" The question was directed at the white figure.

The hand of a child slipped out of the white sleeve to gently touch the top of the pool, mirroring the black figure's movements from earlier. Ripples distorted the scene before them. The frozen image of a young woman with dark brown eyes and black curls that stop just below her ears filled the pool.

"She has the ability to see the future. Slipping her a vision of what is to come will provide a way for their destinies to be altered."

The black figure gave a brief nod. "So be it," it responded. "We will give the witch and the werewolf what we could not the Slayer and the Souled Vampire."

Once again, it reached out and brushed its fingertips against the surface of the pool. The image of the young woman was surrounded by a soft blue light for a second or two. Then ripples once again spread through the pool from those fingertips and the blue light faded. The image of the girl vanished, giving way to the millions of images that flittered through the ripples once more.

* * *

I know the title is lame, but it's what my brain came up with. Also, I'm aware that the italisized references to 'The Freshman' are in present tense while the rest of the story is in past tense. That was done on purpose. Obviously, this story will take place starting at the beginning of Season Four. At some point, not gonna say when, it will become an AU. That's all I'm saying for now. Want to read more? All you gotta do is click the lovely button that has the words 'Review this Story/Chapter' and tell me so. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's the next installment. I planned on posting it a few days ago, but my aunt passed away at the beginning of the week and I attended her funeral this weekend. So, this chapter is dedicated to my late aunt, Becky Cox, who was into the supernatural stuff. May you rest in peace, Aunt Becky.

The entire story, every single section uploaded, I wish to dedicate to BruisedSmile, because it was her story, 'Different Destinies, Constant Fate', that led to the creation of 'The Fates Can Be Tempted'. So if you enjoy this story, now you know who you should be thanking!

On the subject of thanks, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts! You guys really made my day! I hope I don't let you down!

And now, onto the story! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The café was nowhere near as busy as it usually was, but that suited her just fine. Ordering drinks for seven people was hectic enough without impatient customers yelling obscenities at her back. After what felt like an hour to her, but was really only about fifteen minutes, her order was up. She smiled politely to the worker handing her the two drink carriers.

"Thank you so much," she told the worker in a sincere voice, laced with just a pinch of exhaustion.

"You're welcome," the worker replied, giving her a warm smile.

With one last smile, she turned and headed for the door. She mentally groaned at the thought of trying to get the door open with the two drink holders in her hands. She was saved from the impending chaos it would surely have been by the young couple that chose to enter the café at that moment. The man held the door open for her, and she profusely thanked them both as she stepped out onto the street. They smiled at her, telling her it was 'No problem', before heading for the counter.

"Next time, Micah's so coming with me," she grumbled as she made her way along the sidewalk.

She turned the corner, her destination coming into view, and promptly dropped the drinks she was carrying. Closing her eyes and gasping for air, she watched as a torrent of images flashed through her mind. She reached out to steady herself against something, anything. Her searching fingertips met the warm brick wall of the building she was standing beside.

"Are you okay, Miss?" a concerned voice asked. It was vague, like it was coming from some far away place.

"I'm fine," she managed to say. "I just feel a little dizzy."

It was the truth. Her visions weren't painful, not like some she had heard of. No, they just made her feel a bit out of sorts. After a few minutes, the images began to dissipate, but they would never be forgotten. She slowly opened her eyes to find an elderly gentleman looking at her with concerned blue eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"It's passing now," she told him.

"I could replace those drinks for you," he offered, a kind smile crinkling his features.

She blinked, looking down at the assorted caffeinated beverages covering the sidewalk. Luckily, none had gotten on her. Black curls bounced slightly as she shook her head. "That's okay. I really need to get back to my friends."

"Is it far?"

"No, sir. It's just right there," she said, gesturing across the street to the study hall on the local college campus.

"All right, then," he replied a bit warily. "You be careful now."

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, tipping his hat.

She made sure to look both ways before crossing the street. She could feel the old man's eyes following her, but it wasn't creepy. She knew he was just concerned for her safety. That's just how people from small towns were. And that's where she currently was. A small town. She glanced back over her shoulder to see the old man continue on his way before slipping through the doors. She stopped in the middle of the room, looking around for any sign of her party.

"Micah," she breathed as she spotted a head of shaggy blonde hair at one of the computers.

She quickly weaved her way through tables, chairs, and bodies to reach him. Snaking her arms around his shoulders, she buried her face into the side of his neck. A slow smile made its way onto his lips. She loosened her hold and lifted her head as he turned to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey, babe," he greeted as he pulled away. "What happened to the beverage run?"

"I had a vision, Micah."

The smile slipped a bit, the laughter in his eyes dying down. "Bad?" She leaned close to his ear, whispering so only he heard. His eyes, orbs the color of new spring leaves, widened at her words. The expression on his face became one of determination. He turned back to the computer, quickly closing down everything he had open before logging off. He stood up and turned back to her in almost one fluid motion. "Let's go rally the others."

She couldn't stop the giggle that slipped past her lips as he gently entwined their fingers. She marveled at how he could always make her feel better, even after some of her more horrible visions. He grinned down at her, bending to bestow another sweet kiss on her lips before he led her to the back of the building.

A young woman sat at a table in the corner, her head bent over a book. Long, tumbling waves of dark brown and deep purple hid the clip that held her hair off her neck. She looked up as they approached, blinking eyes that were an unusual shade of lavender.

"Hey Micah, Camille," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey, Lexi," Camille replied with a small smile, her chocolate brown eyes giving away her nervousness. Micah's fingers tightened around hers.

"'Mille had a vision. Where are the others?"

Lexi stood up and closed the book. "Max went to use the ladies' room. I'll go get her. And I think the boys are at the Air Hockey table."

Micah shook his head, a grin dancing on his lips. "Of course. We come here to study and they hit the Air Hockey table."

"Says the guy who was playing online video games," Camille said with a giggle.

A look of mock hurt crossed Micah's features as Lexi laughed. "Camille!" he whined.

"Go get Max," Camille told Lexi, ignoring Micah's pouting. "We'll get the guys and meet you back here."

Lexi nodded and walked off toward the restrooms, giggling to herself. Micah glared after her before Camille drug him off in the direction of the Air Hockey table. Two young men stood on either side of the table, battling each other for the short lived gratification that came with a victory. A dirty blond stood to the side of the table idly watching the two, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his blue jeans. His hair was long, reaching the middle of his back, and was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Yo, James," Micah said as he and Camille stepped up beside the blond.

"Hey, guys," he replied, giving them a weak smile.

Camille sent a warm smile in his direction. James had been through a lot, and though he'd never admit it, he needed them more than ever right now. She reached out to give his arm a comforting squeeze. His smile managed to grow just barely. Micah clapped him on the shoulder, doing the guy equivalent of showing his support.

"Nick," Camille called, ready to get down to business. She turned her attention to the black haired young man that was currently laughing. Looking at the score board, she noticed that he had won. Rolling her eyes, she repeated in a louder voice. "Nick!"

His laughing reduced to mad chuckling as he turned to look at her with chocolate brown eyes. "What is it, Cam?"

She scowled at him. He was the only one who called her by that hideous nickname. She really didn't like nicknames, but if they were going to use one anyway, she preferred 'Mille. Cam just didn't sound right to her.

"Don't call me that," she hissed. Nick simply laughed again. Her next words made his laughter stop abruptly. "I had a vision."

Now she had the attention of all three boys. The young man with light brown curls that stopped just above his ears moved around the table to stand by James. His dark blue eyes showed his concern.

"What about?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Lexi and Max are waiting for us at a table over there," she said, pointing in the direction she and Micah had come from. "I'd rather tell everyone all at once."

"Lead the way," Nick said, suddenly serious.

The three guys followed Micah and Camille back to the table where they'd found Lexi. A girl with straight auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and stormy grey eyes had joined her at table. Nick slid into the seat next to her, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Lose again, Vince?" Lexi asked with a grin as the brunette young man took the chair next to her own.

Vince glared at her, but there was a small smile playing on his lips. "Way to be encouraging, Lex."

Camille and Micah took the two chairs next to Vince, leaving James to sit between Nick and Camille. He looked around the table with a forlorn expression in his hazel eyes. Camille inched away from Micah ever so slightly. Noticing James' obvious discomfort, Micah let her.

"Alright, Camille, let's hear it," Nick said.

Camille sighed. "We need to go to Sunnydale, California." Everyone looked at her with curious, and somewhat disbelieving, expressions. Even James seemed to forget his somberness at her declaration. "Something's about to happen there that only we can stop."

"What exactly is it that we're supposed to stop, 'Mille?" Max asked.

Camille fidgeted nervously in her seat. Her visions had been full of people she had never seen before, but one face she had recognized. Shooting James a sympathetic look, she finally said, "Veruca's there. And she's up to no good."

James tensed beside her and the air around him was suddenly hot. The table's other six occupants felt the change in the atmosphere immediately.

"James, calm down," Nick commanded. "You'll give us away."

"I'm sorry," James muttered softly. The atmosphere slowly returned to normal. "It's just hard, that's all."

"I know it's hard, James, and it's only going to get harder once we arrive in Sunnydale," Camille began as she placed a comforting hand over one of James', which rested on the table.

James shook his head, sending his hair swaying from side to side. "No, it's okay. I know it's going to be hard, but we have to help."

Nick studied James for a moment before nodding and turning to the rest of the group. "It's going to take a few days to drive to Sunnydale, and the sooner we leave the better. So head out and pack up your things. Meet back here at five."

The others nodded and stood up. Lexi looped her arm through Vince's and laid her head on his shoulder as they headed for the door. Nick shot a glance at Camille before he and Max stood up together. His arm remained around her waist as they, too, left. Camille stood up, followed by Micah, but they didn't move to the door. Instead, she held her hand out to James.

He looked up at her, smiled, and slipped his hand in hers. She pulled him to his feet before looping her arm through his. Micah moved to James' other side, throwing an arm over his shoulder. It wasn't intimate in the way that one is intimate with their significant other. It was intimate in a way that one is when they know their friend is hurting and needs comfort. They all accompanied each other on their individual journeys to pack their things. Camille and Micah didn't want leave him alone for one minute, and for that, he was extremely grateful, because he was afraid of what he'd do if he were alone.

* * *

Okay, allow me to explain a few things. Not only am I a Buffy fan, but I also enjoy the works of Laurell K. Hamilton, writer of the Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series. I will be incorporating some of her take on werewolves into my story. Most of it will be explained in due time, so bear with me. If it's not, or you have questions you feel are not being answered, feel free to let me know.

I really had a rough time figuring out the ending to this chapter. I finally went with having the gang you've just been introduced to know Veruca because it's better for the story. This way they have a reason to want to travel to some town they've never been to in order to help people they've never met.

I think that's all I want to say for now... Hopefully. So, plase review and let me know what you think. Even if you thought it was horrible, tell me so. maybe give me some tips on how to fix it. Constructive critiscm is welcome! Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
